Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for detecting branch circuit current, and at least one example is directed to detecting the presence of a current sensor within a load center.
Discussion of Related Art
A load center or panelboard is a component of an electrical supply system which divides an electrical power feed from a power line into different subsidiary circuit branches. Each subsidiary circuit branch may be connected to a different load. Thus, by dividing the electrical power feed into subsidiary circuit branches, the load center may allow a user to individually control and monitor the current, power and energy usage of each load.
Current sensors are commonly used to monitor activity of a load center. For example, Current Transformers (CT) are commonly used to monitor current, power and/or energy consumption in a subsidiary or main branch of a load center. A CT may be used to measure current in a branch by producing a reduced current signal, proportionate to the current in the branch, which may be further manipulated and measured. For example, a CT coupled to a branch of a load center may produce a reduced current AC measurement signal, proportionate to the magnitude of AC current in the branch. The reduced current AC measurement signal may then either be measured directly or converted to a digital signal and then extrapolated. Based on the signal received, the level of current in the subsidiary branch may be determined.